


Who Says No to Cuddling and Donuts?

by bella_my_clarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, bellarke AU, calming kisses, canon bellarke, cuddling and donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_my_clarke/pseuds/bella_my_clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bell, we came out here to hang out with friends and now we’re just going to leave because I’m not in a tip-top mood?” Clarke argued, even as she thought how much nicer it would be with just him, getting to lay out her thoughts, letting her mask fall....</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” he said, clearly grinning. “Who says no to cuddling and donuts?”</p>
<p>(Fluff af)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says No to Cuddling and Donuts?

Clarke tapped mindlessly on the table, her thoughts wandering. Around her, friends were chatting and laughing as they nibbled at orders and found dumb new games to play with the sweetener packets. She hadn’t gotten anything herself; her stomach was too unsettled. If she were being honest, she’d only come because Raven had seemed so excited about having constant hang-outs for the group and she didn’t want to let her down.

A hand came down on Clarke’s, large and calloused and warm. Clarke instinctively intertwined her fingers with Bellamy’s as he whispered into her ear, “You okay?”

She squeezed his hand and looked at him. His eyes were soft. “Yeah,” she murmured, but there was no heart in it.

Looking more concerned than before, he kissed her forehead and leaned against her. She snuggled into his side, craving the warmth and comfort and reveling in the fact that she could do so unabashed. Her hand remained in his.

Miller launched into a story of his week, one that was much too wild to be real but interesting anyway. Clarke smiled faintly at him as he gestured with Shakespearean precision, his voice and face lighting up as he brought the story to life, his mouth lifting into a sideways smirk when Bryan groaned and Harper leaned forward, highly engaged. It was nice to be with friends, nice to see people who loved her as much as she loved them, but there was still a crawling sensation in the base of her spine. One that refused to go away.

Bellamy, per usual, noticed. “You sure you don’t want to head out?” he murmured into her hair, low enough that the rest of their friends (all enthralled by Miller’s tale) couldn’t hear. “No one’s going to be offended.”  
Clarke sighed. “I don’t know, Bellamy.”

“If it helps, I have donuts.”

“Bell, we came out here to hang out with friends and now we’re just going to leave because I’m not in a tip-top mood?” Clarke argued, even as she thought how much nicer it would be with just him, getting to lay out her thoughts, letting her mask fall....  
“Oh come on,” he said, clearly grinning. “Who says no to cuddling and donuts?”

She looked up at him and had to fight the smile creeping across her features. “I’m not saying _no_ , I just....”

“And there we are.” Bellamy stood suddenly, turning everyone’s eyes to him. “Sorry, guys, Clarke and I need to head out.” He tugged on her hand, which he was still holding, and she obediently stood even as she flushed and tried to stammer out an argument.

“That’s cool, guys,” Raven said, then smirked at Bellamy knowingly. “Be good, you hear?”

“Of course, Rave,” he said, rolling his eyes, but his cheeks were reddening. Clarke loved seeing him blush; it was the only thing that kept her from scolding their friends when they commented things like, _you know, you two already act like a married couple, you should just become one already_.

As they wiggled out of the booth and started to leave, Jasper yelled after them, “Remember, you two, PDA is gross!”

“Well, we won’t be in public, so....” Bellamy called back, laughing. Clarke ducked her head and half-snorted, rolling her eyes, but that didn’t stop her from smiling. Bellamy wasn’t always the most eloquent in their getaways, but he was the cutest.

They drove to his house in his Range Rover, blasting stupid music that Bellamy always hated until it could make Clarke laugh. And it did, but not because of the music. She laughed because of the way Bellamy’s eyes crinkled up as he ducked his head momentarily, half-laughing. Because of how he drummed his hands on the steering wheel with the beat. Because the way he smiled at her was like all he wanted in the world was for her to smile back and mean it.

When they got inside his apartment, Clarke immediately went for the kitchen, wanting to get first picks on the donuts. Bellamy, however, had other ideas. He grabbed her around the stomach and tugged her backwards, then rushed forwards to grab them first.

“Bellamy! No cheating!” she complained, running into the room after him, but he’d already grabbed the box, holding it high over his head with a smirk. Clarke huffed and jumped for it, but the height difference was clearly in Bellamy’s favor, and that was what he wanted anyway, so she just sat on his couch until he got lonely and came with the peace offering (which was, of course, about .05 seconds after she sat down).

He slid next to her on the couch, holding out a maple doughnut (curse him and his knowledge of her favorite flavors). She sighed dramatically and took it, then let him curl an arm around her as she tucked up her legs and rested her head on his shoulder. They fit together like puzzle pieces, but it hadn’t always been that way. It took mutual bickering and sideways glances and breakdowns to whittle them into a shape that worked for each other. Now that it did, though, Clarke couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else.

Bellamy flipped through channels aimlessly for about twenty seconds before seeming to decide there was nothing of interest of him there, so he turned his head to Clarke. “What’s been bothering you?”

“I don’t know, just...life,” Clarke said, gesturing vaguely with her hands. “Everything’s piling up I guess I’ve just reached the tipping point.”

He rubbed her arm soothingly. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I know what that’s like.”

_Yes, you do_ , Clarke thought sadly. _You know what that’s like too well_. Bellamy had been through a lot of rough patches in the years she’d known him. He was still working around his dad’s departure (which had happened back when his little sister Octavia was a baby) when his mom was killed suddenly. Determined not to let Octavia get thrown into foster care, he’d cared for her himself, juggling school and jobs at the same time. He’d faced judgment for his race, his lifestyle, his love for ‘unmanly’ things like mythology and books. And yet through it all he had done nothing but care about others, ask how other people were, work to please other people.

Bellamy’s face had gone hard, like he was thinking similar things to Clarke, and it made her chest tighten. She hated seeing him in pain—not because he thought he shouldn’t be allowed to hurt, but because she wished he didn’t have to. No words came to mind that could help – she was never the one who could mangle their feelings into speeches, that was always him – so she just cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him.

It was a quiet moment, and it didn’t need to be anything else. His arm tightened on her arm and she caressed his face with her thumb, a soothing rhythm she prayed would sink into his bones so he wouldn’t forget how much he was loved, and by no one more than her.

When they pulled apart, his face had softened, and she thanked the universe for a blessing like Bellamy Blake. “Glad you left now?” he teased, his breath fanning her face.

_There’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you_. “Not quite,” she said, grinning, and pulled him towards her again.


End file.
